Pain and sadness
by GabiLinda
Summary: Pensamientos de Sirius antes y después de la muerte de los Potter.


Oscuridad. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Muerte.

La época en donde el miedo se apoderaba de la gente estaba en su pleno apogeo. No sabían en quien confiar, a quien acudir por ayuda, no sabían si la persona que estuvo a tu lado por muchos años podría traicionarte.

Sirius lo sabía.

Siruis estaba consciente de que sus pasos podrían decidir un futuro lleno de luz o de oscuridad. Estaba completamente seguro de que si era el guardián del secreto de los Potter, Voldemort iba ir a por él. Aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, Sirius podía morir con orgullo mientras la persona a la que considera como hermano siguiera viva. Pero ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay? ¿Cuánta fe tendría que tener para estar seguro de que Voldemort no iba a poder sacarle el secreto de una forma u otra? Era un ser extremadamente poderoso, usaba hechizos que la mayoría de ellos nunca habían conjurado. ¿Y si tenia un as bajo la manga y le sacaba el secreto con facilidad?

El animago mordió con demasiada violencia su labio inferior, pensando. Confiaba mil veces mas en Lunático que en Colagusano, pero nadie iba a pensar que una persona menuda y débil podría guardar algo muy importante. Sacudió su cabeza, Colagusano también era su amigo, no podía estar hablando así de él. Pensó en Remus. Pensó en Remus y en el miedo que le invadía cuando sabia que estaba ahí afuera, haciendo misiones para la Orden del Fénix sin parar, misiones que ponían en riesgo su vida todos los días.

¿Cuando se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ese chico? Se rió sin animo cuando recordó todos sus años en Hogwarts, cuando recordó las miles de aventuras con sus tres amigos, cuando hicieron el mapa, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Remus era un hombre lobo, cuando este mismo se puso a llorar desconsolado pensando que iban a dejarlo de lado, cuando se paseaba por todos los pasillos con chicas distintas cada día.

Cuando en cuarto año, vio a Remus con un chico hablando, demasiado pegados. Por primera vez, el mujeriego Black, pudo sentir celos. Eran demasiado jóvenes, pero supo que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Eran demasiado jóvenes. James y Lily se habían casado poco después de terminar sus años escolares. Sabían que no tenían tiempo, sabían que en cualquier momento un mortifago podría matarlos, sabían que tenían que vivir todo lo que pudieran antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Afortunadamente habían podido sobrellevar esos tres años de casados luchando y escondiéndose de Voldemort.

Pero llego la profecía. Aquella profecía que aseguraba que Harry, el primer hijo de su mejor amigo, era el único capaz de matar al Innombrable. Su ahijado. Aquel bebe de tan solo un año.

Recuerda la cara llena de sorpresa de James, la cara de miedo de Lily, el sufrimiento de James después de asimilar las palabras de Dumbledore, la incertidumbre, el pánico y la ansiedad de ambos. No pudo consolarlo ese día, no pudo decirle que lo iba a apoyar en todo, no pudo decirle todo lo que le agradecía cuando lo ayudo en sus años escolares, no pudo decirle cuanto lo quería, no pudo decirle que no se atreviera a morir.

-¿Sirius? - Una cálida voz lo despertó de su ensoñación. - ¿Estas bien?

No entendió aquella pregunta hasta que pudo verse en un espejo cerca de donde estaba Remus. Su cara era una triste mueca de dolor y supo que no podía aguantar un minuto más con esa mascara.

-Tengo miedo... - El leve murmullo que salio de los labios de Siruis hizo que el licantropo lo mirara sorprendido. En esos años llenos de guerra en ningún momento Sirius había demostrado tales sentimientos. Siempre estaba sonriendo, levantando el animo y diciendo que cuando todo terminara iban a poder estar todos juntos como en sus años escolares. Siempre con la esperanza de que todo terminara rápido.

-¿A que Padfoot? ¿Que paso? - Se acerco lentamente hacia Sirius, quien cayo al piso como si sus piernas no pudieran soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo.

-Tengo miedo todo el maldito tiempo y juro que intento ocultarlo, juro que intento convencerme de que no pasa nada, de que vamos a estar bien. - Abrazo sus piernas en un intento de protegerse y Remus pensó que después de tanto tiempo, podía ver a un adolescente asustado. - Tengo miedo cada vez que me despierto y no estas al lado mio, tengo miedo cada vez que tardas mas de lo normal en volver a casa, tengo miedo de ir a la casa de James y encontrarla destrozada, tengo miedo de que se vaya antes de que pueda decirle todo lo que le tengo que decir Moony, tengo miedo y no se que hacer... No se que hacer. - Remus se sentó en frente suyo, separados lo suficiente para que pudiera terminar de hablar. - Me di cuenta de que no somos intocables, no somos los indestructibles Merodeadores, si salimos a esas calles y no encuentran, morimos Moony, y me da tanto pánico, me da tanto terror perderlos cuando ustedes fueron mi única familia.

-Sirius. - Decidió interrumpir sus palabras al ver que parecía volver a desconectarse, como si un mecanismo de defensa se activara dentro de su cuerpo y lo dejara ido para no pensar en todas las posibilidades que acababa de mencionar. - No puedo prometerte que no va a pasar nada, porque no lo se, porque estamos en una guerra y porque todo puede pasar. Pero acordate de las palabras del profesor Dumbledore, necesitamos estar unidos. - Agarro su mano, entrelazando los dedos. - Sé que necesitas decirle un montón de cosas a James pero también sé que él ya las sabe, él ya sabe lo agradecido que estas, ya sabe cuanto lo queres, ya sabe cuantas ganas tener de dar su vida por él, lo sabe Siruis.

-No pero todavía tengo mucho mas Moony.

-Entonces hacele caso a tus propias palabras, cuando todo esto termine anda con Prongs, dale el abrazo mas fuerte que no le diste nunca, y decile todo lo que necesitas decirle. - Remus decidió que era momento de acercarse mas, así que poso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Siruis y lo abrazo para después dejar un suave beso sobre su coronilla - Pero ahora necesitamos ser fuertes.

-Ser fuertes...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Siruis estaba decidido. Sabia que en ese momento necesitaban ser mas fuertes e inteligentes que Voldemort, tenían que anticiparse a sus pasos, tenían que estar un paso más adelante. Después de la charla que tuvo con Remus lo pensó muchas noches y por fin se había decidido.

Iba a pasarle el secreto a Peter.

Una voz en su cabeza decía que no lo hiciera, que las cosas siempre estaban mejor hechas cuando las hacia uno mismo. Pero ese no era el momento para su ego, sabia que siempre iba a querer hacer las cosas el mismo por pensar que las hacia mejores que los demás y eso ya no importaba, tenia que dejar de ser tan imprudente y pensar únicamente en James.

Saco una foto que tenia guardada en su bolsillo y la miro con extrema ternura. Esa foto la habían sacado el mismo día que cuando ganaron por ultima vez la copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor. Estaban él y James en el medio, abrazándose por los hombros y riendo ambos con sus uniformes de Quidditch, en la mano derecha de James se encontraba la copa, la cual alzaba con increíble orgullo al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el pelo a Sirius. A un extremo de la foto, justo al lado de Siruis quien lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, se encontraba Remus, quien se veía que ponía sus ojos en blanco al ver la emoción de sus amigos pero aun así no podía evitar reír con ellos, y en el otro extremo, al lado de James, estaba Peter, mirándolos con admiración.

Lo que hubiera dado para que esos momentos no acabaran nunca.

Sin embargo alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sonrió, estaba seguro de que iban a poder salir todos adelante, estaba seguro de que iba a poder estar una vez mas con sus amigos, estaba seguro de que iban a ver crecer a Harry y le enseñarían como ser un digno Merodeador. Iban a pasarle la inteligencia y sensatez de Remus, la gracia y osadía de James, la confianza y la fuerza de Siruis y también la tranquilidad y gratitud de Peter. De solo pensar en una chico con la mezcla de ellos cuatro le daban ganas de que el tiempo acelerara, ansioso por darle miles de consejos.

Pensó en decirle a Remus de la decisión que estaba por tomar, sin embargo sabia que el estaba en una misión lejos de su casa. No tenia opción.

Iba a hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Poso sus ojos en el piso con la mirada perdida. Era increíble lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, no podía creer que James y Lily estuvieran muertos. El nudo en su garganta dolió todavía aun más en cuanto recordó los destrozos de la casa, la puerta derribada, el cuerpo de James en el living, el cuerpo de Lily en el cuarto de Harry, Harry llorando e intentando llegar con su madre... La varita de James en el sillón. ¿Había sido tan Gryffindor de enfrentarse a Voldemort sin su varita? ¿Había sido tan estúpido de proteger con tanto afán a su familia? Dejo escapar un quejido en cuanto supo la respuesta. Si, James hubiera enfrentado hasta al mismísimo diablo sin su varita con tal de proteger a los que amaban.

Ese mismo James que lo había abrazado, consolado y ayudado en muchísimas ocasiones. Ese mismo James que le había abierto las puertas de su casa en cuanto se entero que se había ido de la suya. Ese mismo James que se había reído en su cara en cuanto le confeso que amaba a Remus y tenía miedo de su reacción. Ese mismo James que lo protegía de los castigos que le imponía McGonagall siempre que pudiera. Ese mismo James que lo alentaba a quedarse a solas con Remus. Ese mismo James que lloraba y peleaba a su lado como si de gemelos se tratase. Ese mismo James que protegía a Peter. Ese mismo James que molestaba a Lily cada día para que salga con el. Ese mismo James que se ponía celoso de cualquier chico que estuviera con su pelirroja. Ese mismo James... Ya no existía.

Una lagrima cayo al piso sin que se diera cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar. Ni siquiera escucho sus propios gritos llenos de dolor. No le importo tampoco que alguien lo escuchara, lo había perdido todo. Perdió a su familia, perdió al amor de su vida, perdió su libertad.

Las paredes de Azkaban eran los únicos testigos del sufrimiento de un hombre que no estaba preparado para afrontar la vida solo. De un hombre que añoraba en lo mas profundo de su corazón una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad de salvar a su hermano. Sabia sin embargo, que eso no era posible. James se había ido.

Y no volvería nunca.

Los murmullos que salían de su boca se repetían una y otra y otra y otra vez, como si las únicas palabras que conociera fueran aquellas. "Lo siento tanto James". Su voz se iba rompiendo cada vez más, su voz se iba apagando. No sabía como iba a seguir ahora. ¿Tenía que vivir una vida en donde lo que más apreciaba se fue? Cuando tenía 16 años pensaba que era imposible que el grupo que tenía con sus amigos se disolviese. Pensaba que eran tan fuerte juntos que nadie se iba a atrever a romper ese pacto. Todavía no entendía como es que no solo había desaparecido el grupo, sino que uno había muerto, el otro los había traicionado de la peor forma y él se encontraba tras las rejas. Dejo esos pensamientos de lado en cuanto una nueva imagen de James apareció en su cabeza. Sabia que esas imágenes no se iban a ir nunca.

Por mas que gritase hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no resistan mas, por mas que llorase hasta que sus ojos estuvieran completamente hinchados, por mas que patalease hasta que su cuerpo le pida descanso. Por mas que su corazón estuviera completamente roto. No volvería. Su hermano se había ido para siempre.

Pensó en Remus y en lo que estaría pensando de él ¿Le creería al mundo y pensaría que era un asesino? ¿Lloraría por el? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Pensaría en él todas las noches antes de dormir como él lo hacia?

Pensó en Harry, el pequeño Potter que iba a crecer sin el amor de sus padres, que no iba a recordar esas tardes de tranquilidad en la que su padre lo hacia reír cuando sacaba chispas de su varita. Que no iba a recordar el sabor de la comida de su madre que con tanto amor le preparaba. Que no extrañaría aquellos abrazos y besos de parte de sus padres, porque no los recordaría. Pensó en Harry y en el dolor que debería estar sintiendo por no ver a sus padres cerca. Pensó en que no iban a poder ver sus partidos de Quidditch, no iban a poder verlo crecer, ni tener su primera novia o novio, ni sus enojos, frustraciones, alegrías y tristezas. Pensó en Harry llorando solo toda su vida, sin una madre que lo consolase y ayudase, y sin un padre con el que bromear y reír.

El tenia que darle todo eso que había perdido, sin embargo estaba ahí, en la cárcel, encerrado de por vida.

Pensó en Peter, aquel chico que conoció por primera vez en el Gran Comedor cuando se sentaron juntos, en frente de James y Remus y que pensó que era demasiado miedoso para ser un Gryffindor. Se arrepintió de todas esas veces que lo defendió, que lo ayudo y aconsejo. La rabia comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo, haciendo que tomara una decisión.

No iba a parar hasta ver a esa asquerosa rata muerta por sus propias manos.

Sirius Black, quien en sus años de Hogwarts había sido una persona bromista, llena de carisma y felicidad, al cual nunca ibas a ver sin una sonrisa o sin sus inseparables amigos, había desaparecido. La expresión de Siruis se torno seria y transmitía un solo sentimiento.

Odio.


End file.
